


Just Breathe

by filthybonnet



Category: Hannibal Lecter (Hopkins Movies), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: Breastfeeding, Breathplay, Choking, Clannibal, Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthybonnet/pseuds/filthybonnet
Summary: When Hannibal Lecter almost strangles a man to death with his bare hands to protect them, Clarice Starling finds herself intrigued and thrilled with what she witnesses. However will Hannibal want to visit and guide her through just exactly why she found it so titillating?





	1. A Short Walk

**Author's Note:**

> I have written several stories and role play sessions in which Hannibal and Clarice are into erotic asphyxiation/breath play. It's just something I can see them being into in my head canon. However I was interested in my own little head canon fanfic world of exploring when and how did it happen.

The handsome couple linked their arms as they exited the symphony hall. She smiled up at the man as she pulled him away from the direction of the parking garage. 

“The city air feels so electric tonight, mind if we go for a short walk?” Her breasts bounced slightly underneath the red satin of her dress.

“If you say so, my love,” Hannibal Lecter followed her lead. “But will you be able to go far in those heels?”

“You mean my good shoes?” She bumped into him playfully. 

“Which ones, Clarice? You have so many now.”

“Are you hungry?” Clarice turned down a side street. “I believe there is a lovely choripán vendor just up the way. We can eat and possibly dance in the street.”

Hannibal leaned over and nibbled on her neck, “I’d say you are more electric tonight than the city.”

The Doctor suddenly stopped mid nibble. Was that a footstep? His nostrils flared, a new scent. Like a cat on a mouse, Hannibal spun around and knocked an intruder to their space onto the ground. Out of habit, he reached into his coat pocket only to find the stark reminder he had stopped carrying his Harpy. Straddling the man, he wrapped his long fingers around his neck.

The pickpocket, his slick back hair now disheveled, squirmed as he gasped for breath. His brown eyes widened as he looked up at the older man. 

“You marked me for an easy target, hmm?” Hannibal asked. “An old man out for a stroll? Steal his wallet, maybe, take his woman? 

“Just the wallet.”

Clarice stood mute holding her breath. She had seen Hannibal kill, she had seen the evidence of the use of his brute force but she had never seen it in action. The kill she witnessed required his fine surgical skills not the combination of the two. Dr. Hannibal Lecter was a man who knew how to dominate without being domineering. This sheer force of power took her by surprise…no! She knew he could do it, remembering Memphis. Her response took her by surprise. 

“Just the wallet?” He squeezed some more the skin getting taught.

“And her jewels,” The man was barely able to whisper.

A chill ran down Clarice’s spine as she watched those long fingers dig into the man’s skin and despite it being warm goosebumps filled her arms. The satin of her red dress was suddenly tight against her firm nipples.

“It’s a good thing I stopped you then,” Hannibal’s words were calm and collected. “The wallet I could have forgiven but assaulting senora here would just not do.”

Clarice’s heart hammered against her rib cage; blood rushing to her face and between her thighs; flushing her pale skin, plumping her sex. She squeezed her thighs together as she let her out her held breath. She licked her bottom lip, her eyes watching The Doctor’s knuckles start to turn white. Tighter and tighter.

The man was squirming less. “Please…” 

Dr. Hannibal Lecter looked up at Clarice as he released his grip on the man’s throat. Loud gasping noises escaped the man’s gaping mouth as he thrashed under The Doctor. As he stood, Hannibal grabbed the man by his shirt and pulled him up with him, “Shall we both say this event never happened, hmm?” His maroon eye wide.

The man nodded and broke away from Lecter, running the direction from which he came.

“Clarice!” Hannibal then took her into arms. “Are you okay?” He cradled her cheek.

She closed her eyes and sighed, his fingers were on fire, fire from a close kill. “I’m fine, I’m fine. I can take care of myself and saved your ass once remember?”

“Your heart is pounding.”

“Just startled.”

He took a deep breath and L'air du Temps wasn’t the only scent wafting off of Clarice now. Curious.

“What about you?” She rested her head on his shoulder. 

The Doctor chuckled lightly, running his hand down what her dressed exposed of her back. It electrified her already raw nerve endings. Starling laughed; half at her absurd question, half in response to his touch. She lifted her head and kissed him passionately, lips parting. 

Hannibal responded momentarily before pulling away, “Do you mind if we skip choripán and dancing, Clarice?”

Starling nodded. She wanted to get away; wanted to sort her emotions.


	2. Planned Intimacy

The handsome couple was silent on the drive back to their house and as they entered their bedroom. Clarice sat down at her vanity and removed her necklace. She held it out in front of her, watching the diamonds sparkle in the light

_“And her jewels,” The man was barely able to whisper._

She opened her jewelry box and placed the necklace back in its place. She removed the matching earrings and placed them with the necklace. Starling turned and observed Hannibal remove his cufflinks and put them back in the storage box with all his others. His tie laid across the dresser while the vest joined his suit jacket on the plush chair starting a pile of dry cleaning their maid would gather tomorrow afternoon.

He looked over at Clarice, his maroon eyes inquisitive, “Are you sure you’re okay, Clarice? It’s been quite some time since something like this has happened to us. It is alright to be upset, but please tell me.”

She stood up, “Did you ever strangle anyone before tonight?” Her eyes were wide with curiosity.

“Manual strangulation is either planned intimacy or unintended means of desperation,” Hannibal walked over to Clarice and took her hands into his. “Before tonight I never had the need for either.”

She gently moved his left hand around her pale throat and held it in place, “But were you ever curious, Hannibal Lecter?”

His hand felt large around her delicate throat. His fingers slightly twitched as she caressed the white scar where his sixth digit used to be, “I told you the world was more interesting with you in it, Clarice and I had no plans on calling on you. I meant that.”

“So tonight was unintended means of desperation?” her voice sultry, sinking into its lower range. “You seemed quite collected to me. I must confess, Hannibal there was a part of me that got a thrill seeing you in action again,” She locked her eyes with his, “A part of me that wanted you to finish.” She let go of his other hand and placed her now free hand on top of her other, “Watch you crush is his larynx, hear the breaking of his hyoid bone.”

The Doctor moved to pull his hand away but Clarice pushed hers down harder to hold his down. “Graceful, brute power,” she returned to caressing his hand. “It sent a chill down my spine, goosebumps up my arms…made me wet.”

Hannibal arched an eyebrow as he straightened his back. Her last statement really caught his attention. “I am not that man anymore, Clarice,” The Doctor’s voice was firm, assertive. “You’ve everything to do with it.”

“Oh, Dr. Lecter is that a lie I hear on your lips?” she smiled. “You are still very much that man. The appetite is still there…” She lifted her hands off his and pulled aside her dress and pushed out her breasts, “You’ve just switched how you satisfy it.”

Hannibal couldn’t help but return her smile as he felt his loins stir. His hand still on her throat he looked down at her breasts.

“You want them don’t you? You want that comfort, security…to shrink back to that boy at the same time be the sexual man you are.”

He ran his thumb back and forth against her flesh, “And what do you want, Clarice?”

“Oblivion,” She whispered. “To indulge that urge to jump off a balcony, out a window…those last few moments of silence.”

Hannibal yanked his hand away from her throat “Clarice,” his voice was firm, almost reproaching. 

“Don’t take that tone with me, Doctor!” Clarice exclaimed. She pushed him down on the bed and then sat down next to him. She placed her feet in his lap and he gently removed her strappy heels. “I know exactly what I’m talking about.”

“I am just concerned, my love,” he massaged the balls of her feet. “You want your mind to be silent again…I have to be concerned the lambs have returned and you haven’t told me. I have to wonder how long you’ve had these suicidal thoughts.”

“And how long have you had homicidal thoughts, Hannibal Lecter? I haven’t acted on mine,” She smiled as she laid back onto the bed.

The Doctor chuckled as he turned to lie on the bed and face her. 

“My mind is just fine, Hannibal, no lambs. And what about you? It’s been quite some time since you’ve woke me with a dream about Mischa.” 

She pulled Hannibal to her chest and he eagerly latched to right breast’s peaked nipple. He sucked hard, curling up tight in a predictable fetal position next to her body. She moaned lightly, placing a kiss on his forehead before running her fingers through his hair.

“It’s not just about oblivion,” She spoke as he sucked. “It’s about you. Seeing you use brute force in such a controlled way…I want to feel that. I want you to use that as total control over me…an ultimate sign of trust.”

Hannibal bit down on her breast, leaving teeth marks, before pulling away to look her square in the eyes, “You know it’s not very common for women to be into autoerotic asphyxiation.” 

Starling didn’t flinch she had grown accustomed to his biting, “It wouldn’t be autoerotic, Hannibal. You would be choking me while fucking me. I wouldn’t be tying myself up with a rope while masturbating like a certain former patient of yours.”

“Could you say anything less erotic right now?” The Doctor leaned his forehead into her chest.

“I could but I won’t.”

Hannibal gently turned her body so she was on her back and he was exposed to her other breast. He climbed over her so he straddled her before leaning over and sucking on the newly exposed breast. He bit down so it would have a set of matching teeth marks before kissing up her neck, “Would the idea of this not be as appealing if it wasn’t for who I am? To know you have the hands of a serial killer around your throat.”

“The skilled hands of the man I love,” Clarice whispered in his ear grinding her hips into his. 

Hannibal tugged at satin beneath him, yanking her dress up above her waist. Clarice pulled her legs out from under him, spreading them, pushing her feet into the mattress. He finished pushing the dress up at her waist and turned his eyes to her mesh thong. He licked his bottom lip and smiled, “What was the occasion, Clarice? Usually your panties leave a little more to the imagination.”

“Are you complaining, Doctor?” Her voice sultry. “I figured we were just going to remove them. However…if you want to end this…”

He grabbed the waistband of her thong and ripped them from her body. Clarice sighed, the tearing fabric a quick caress against her skin. “You liked that didn’t you? That brief flint of violence,” He threw her panties onto the floor before pushing her legs further apart. He laid down on the bed and bent his head down between her thighs and took a deep breath. “I knew I smelt this on you in the alley. And you weren’t exaggerating about it making you wet…you’re glistening.”

The Doctor lowered his lips down to these lips and kissed them, before flicking his tongue in between them, like a serpent. He switched technique as Clarice lifted her hands and dug her nails into his scalp, lapping up her juices in long licks. She moaned softly and she swirled her sex in circles against his mouth. His erection throbbed, pinned between his constricting slacks and the mattress, but he put his own discomfort aside wanting to build Clarice to climax. 

Hannibal took her clit between his lips and sucking hard, he rolled it between his lips. Starling arched her back off the mattress, a loud cry of pleasure escaping her mouth as she pushed herself into him harder. Her thighs trembled as he continued; she was so close to release. “Hannibal…Hannibal…” she whimpered.

The Good Doctor leered as he pulled away and sat up. Her eyes flew open but before she could say anything he spoke, “Touch my wrist if becomes too much and I’ll stop. Other than that I’m in charge. Do you understand, Clarice?”

She smiled large and nodded as Lecter unzipped his pants, giving his throbbing cock some relief. He guided it into her effortlessly and pumped in and out forcefully. He hoovered over her watching as his little Starling tilt her head back. _Is this just the throes of passion or is it an excuse to expose her throat to me?_

Clarice lifted her legs off the bed and wrapped them tight around Hannibal’s waist; she wrapped her fingers around the bars of the iron post headboard. _How much longer is he going to tease me?_

Those maroon eyes studied her pale breasts as they bounced up and down with their movement. They slowly moved the way up to her pale neck. _Can I really do this? Oh I know I will enjoy it…perhaps too much. Does she really understand what she’s asking for?_ Hannibal stopped thrusting; he placed his hand around her throat fingers spread wide. Clarice looked up at him, eyes wide begging.

He squeezed his hand and Clarice gasped. He smiled as he thrust back into her, hard and fast. He felt her muscles tighten and her cunt constrict around his dick. “Yes, Clarice that’s right… planned intimacy…controlled brute force.” Hannibal squeezed her throat tighter, “Just how close to the edge can we take this, Clarice?” His breathing was becoming labored as he moved faster and deeper.

Clarice closed her eyes. Silence, blackness through her mind as her body burned. Her legs trembled around his waist, she constricted tighter around his cock before the pulsing of orgasm began. But it was heavier, the familiar tingle now a fire. She went to gasp, to moan but couldn’t. Clarice frantically grabbed at the sheets as she tilted her head back further while lowering her legs to the bed. Her orgasm ran up and down her body as the room started to spin. _Rapture._

The Good Doctor observed every little change in Clarice’s face and body; a new mural for the walls of his Memory Palace. Her pale face started to flush but she had yet to tap his wrist. He squeezed just a bit tighter; he underestimated the pleasure of mixing sex and violence. “Oh Clarice…” he groaned her name, the tightness of her cunt and his hand sending him over the edge. He continued to groan as he finished cumming hard inside her. 

As he pulled his hand away from her throat, loud gasps escaped Clarice’s mouth as her chest rose and fell fast. Slowly she sank back into her body, the oblivion of silence and blackness fading back into sounds of hers and Hannibal’s breaths and beating hearts. She slowly opened her eyes and was met with The Doctor’s maroon ones. She lifted one of her hands from the mattress and ran it down his face. Parts of his shirt clung to his body due to sweat since he didn’t bother finish undressing, but he didn’t seem to mind as he leaned down and kissed Clarice passionately.

“Are you okay?” He whispered in her ear.

“Amazing,” She smiled.

Hannibal finally withdrew completely from her and pulled her into his arms. “I’m amazing too, My Little Starling.” He nuzzled her neck. “I must admit I enjoyed that as much as you did.”

“I told you you were the same man, Hannibal Lecter,” Clarice replied her voice a little hoarse.

“Sex and violence are opposite sides of the same coin, Clarice,” Hannibal intertwined his fingers with hers.

“And did I just convince you that we should spin that coin on its side?”

“That is an interesting way to put it, but yes,” He kissed her shoulder. Yes Clarice could still scare him, but he also loved that about her.


End file.
